The present invention relates generally to high resolution cross-sectioning of polysilicon features with a dual beam tool, and more particularly pertains to high resolution cross-sectioning of polysilicon features with a dual beam (electron beam and focused ion beam) tool that provides a compatible metrology technique, provides measurements of iso-features, and provides a metrology for 3-D (three dimensional) profiles.
In current technologies used in process development and failure analysis during semiconductor manufacturing, it is very important to be able to obtain precise measurements and cross sections of critical polysilicon structures, such as polysilicon gate line features, which are developed on a silicon wafer.
The prior art uses an ion beam initiated Pt (platinum) coating on polysilicon line features, takes an ion beam cross-section of the Pt coated polsilicon line features, and then uses SEM (scanning electron microscope) imaging to evaluate the features of the polysilicon line features. The prior art process results in severe rounding of the top edges of the polysilicon line features.